Enter The Turtle! TMNT The Next Generation!
by Love-LeoxRaph-Rage
Summary: A OC story about Leonardo's daughter, who he has kept from the rest of his family, but why? And what will happen when she meets her family and what will they think of her? How will her new life turn out?  BTW I suck at summery's!


**Helllllllllo! This is a OC story for my OC (XD I like saying 'OC'), hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Nari, Splinter, OR Usagi! **

**Rated: T (this chapter ;D)**

_Prologue:_

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo all in due time find ones who will love them, and don't care about their 'mutations' for they are mutants too! Leonardo and his brothers came across 4 mutants (not at the same time of course) but 4 mutant teenage girls! The mutant Leo fell for was Venus De Milo another mutant turtle who was from China before mutated and had used double bladed fans, Raph fell for Mona Lisa a lizard like mutant who was very seductive and used whips, Don fell for another mutant turtle as well who didn't fight named Nari, and Michelangelo fell for a mutant frog girl named Delilah who only used her fist when and Leo instantly clicked from both loving ninjutsu, and Venus had admired Leo until both worked up the nerve to confess there true feelings for one another. While with Raphael and Mona, Mona was the biggest tease out of all the girls and mainly teased Raph to no end. She wasn't bothered a bit by his temper and some way along the line the two fell in Donatello met Nari, he was shy at first and awkward around her while she acted kindly to him and got him to come out of his shell. When Donny told her how he felt, she told him how much she loved him as well. Then finally as Michelangelo and Delilah met it was love at first site. She was a HUGE Turtle Titan fan and she was the kind of dudette he could get along with! She was fine with his hyperness and anyway when she was around all his attention was for they were together for many years they defeated the Shredder for the last and final time and were found to be adults. Leo and Venus moved into the deep mountains of China, whilst Raph and Mona moved not too far from their family in New Jersey. While Donatello and Nari moved out to the country side, Mikey and Delilah stayed in the lair with Splinter. They agreed to meet up at the lair on holidays and birthdays. They all kept there promise except for Leo when he informed them that he and Venus would be gone for two years training. This did upset the rest of the family but Leo was a adult and could make his own decisions. So Leo and Venus weren't seen for more than that, for 5 years..._**Chapter 1: **__The Family I Never Knew!_

"Now remember Yoru-chan, collect your chi and keep it flowing through your whole body keep control of how fast and how slow it goes. Now slow your breathing, keep your nerves calm..." my father said staying perfectly still on the ground. He was in his usual meditation pose and across from him was me, a leaf green 5 year old turtle girl. I had a white mask on that only covered the top half of my head and a white cloak. I nodded and said in a collected voice "Yes Father." It was then that Mom came in jumping from tree to tree with amazing grace and ease from what I could hear and said in a hurried tone "Leonardo-kun! I just went to go and get some supplies at the nearest village but... I ran into... someone on the way back..." She finishes it with slight embarrassment in her tone and kept shifting weight from one foot to the other in a nervous way. The Father stayed completely still as I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous and slightly stiffened. But I said in a still collected tone "Mother, who did you run into?" Mom said in a calmer tone "Hey you can come out now." I opened one eye and then suddenly a rabbit wearing samurai clothing and a twine hat. He tilted it up to get a good look at what he had a smile plastered on his furry mouth. "Ah thank you Venus-san, Leonardo-san its been a while." Father opened his eyes and grinned standing. "Usagi-san! Its great to see you too, and wow... your still a teenager?" The rabbit smiled and nodded "I do not age Leonardo-san, a curse and gift to my eyes. But you have grown up greatly, and have your own family. And..." he looks at the me with curious dark brown almost black eyes so I stood up and strode up to him. "...Hello." I bowed out of respect and so does the rabbit smiling kindly. "Well hello, I am Usagi Yojimbo." We both stood and then I said with a small smile "Hello Yojimbo-san, I'm Yoru Kibo Hamato." The teenager rabbit chuckled warmly and then blinked as if remember something. "Well its nice to meet up like this, but Leonardo-san I have a message your family has sent for you." I looked at my Father with prying eyes. His expression was calm yet held a worried look in it. My mom on the other hand was smiling happily, I'm guessing she missed our family... the family I've never seen. Father nodded for him to go on, and he did. "Well Donatello-san, Splinter-san, and the others all wish for you and your family to come to the Christmas celebration. You should, you haven't been home in a very long time, I should know I've been going over there to hopefully see you. But now I've seen why... and its not good to exile her from the rest-" "Thanks Usagi-san... And yeah I guess its been too long. Bet Raph might be mad at me for being gone so long... thanks again. So we'll see you there right? Christmas is only 2 days away, and were right now on the other side of the world..." Father put his chin on top of his fist looking down puzzled. Usagi-san cleared his throat and said "May I suggest you travel with me Leonardo-san? I can teleport you there in less than five seconds." Father looked at him and smiled "Thanks Usagi-san, that'd be great." The white rabbit samurai nodded and kept smiling "We may leave right now if you wish." Mom said "Well we don't really have anything that we'd need. The items and things we have on now are all that we own." Father chimed in and said "Yeah, so if it'd be alright with you Usagi-san, we could go right now."He nodded and told us "Alright then, please come over here." We all walked in close then he closed his eyes. The next thing I knew it felt like falling down a giant mountain when your made of lead. But it was over as quickly as it started. I looked around and held my breath. "F-Father are we in a..." I looked up and he had a nostalgic look on his face. He blinked out of his daze as Mom looked giddy. "Usagi-san thank you so much!" Mom hugged him and Father patted his shoulder "Its good to be home." I took one last breath and put my hood on. They started walking forward and as Father flipped open a secret panel and pushed a few buttons that made a strange yet catchy tone and then the doors slide open. I hid behind my Fathers leg since I wasn't that tall for being so young. We walked in and I could hear people talking. I looked around and saw another turtle with a orange bandanna. He was a greenish blue color, a bright color with bright blue eyes to match. He was on the couch with a frog like creature who had long blonde hair, dark green skin and dark blue gray eyes. She was wearing a dark blue hoody and baggy jeans. They were talking with another the love seat was a large dark green turtle that wore a red bandanna and had a cocky expression on his face. He had topaz eyes, that seemed to pierce almost anything. On his lap was a lizard mutant with dark bright brown hair tied back into a pony tail and had bright green skin that was also dark as moonlit grass. She had soft brown eyes that held a touch of devious to them. She wore a pink scarf and a light pink blouse with dark black leather jeans. I looked around to the kitchen seeing another couple sitting down across from a old rat. The male turtle had a purple bandanna and light brown eyes that seemed like melted chocolate. He was a tinted green color, mixed between Father and the red bandannas skin color. He had a thoughtful expression and the female turtle next to him and black hair a little past her shoulders and kept a soft expression on. Her eyes were a soft green to match her skin.I looked up at my parents to see Father had the lightest skin color and intense yet kind eyes. While mother had beautiful brown eyes that reminded me of the bark of a dawn dazed oak tree and skin green as a Lilly pad. I looked back and saw the rat coming towards us "Ah my son, Leonardo you finally have returned. And my, my your lovely wife is here as well." Father bowed to him and said "Forgive me sensei I lost track of time." Mother bowed too and so did I. When I looked back up he was staring at me."Ah Leonardo, you have had your own child, congratulations. May I ask your name young one?" I looked at him and said with a slightly shaky voice "I am Yoru Kibo Hamato, it is a great honor to meet you grandfather..." I look down with a nervous knot in my stomach. He chuckled and patted my head. "You are very beautiful my granddaughter. " I feel my face heat up and mutter "A-Arigato..." That's when the others notice us and come rushing over. The male turtles all hug Father except for the red one. "Hahaha! Hey Donny! Mikey! I missed you guys too!" The female mutants went to Mom and started giggling and squealing.I took a few steps back starting to feel uncomfortable. After they all had there hellos my Father looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder. I took of my hood and bowed. I said quietly but calmly "Hello, I'm Yoru Kibo Hamato, its my pleasure." I look up and they're smiling. I blink confused as to why they didn't bow but then the orange one picked me up and put me in a tight hug. I tensed up immediately and blinked, before I could say a word he said grinning "Heeeyyyy there cutie! I'm your uncle Mikey! Its nice to finally meet you! Awww your so CUTE!" I squirm and wiggle as I feel myself freed only to be softly embraced by the purple one. He smiled and said in a quirky tone "Hey there, sorry about him, he just loves telling the kids how cute they are, I'm Donatello, but you can call me Uncle D or Uncle Donny. Its great to finally meet you, welcome to the family!"I blinked and the gasped feeling my self being picked up. I was in the red bandanna turtles arms as he looked at me and smirked "Hey there squirt, nice ta meet ya, can't believe your really real, yer dad was being such a pain in the shell for not bringing you sooner." I blinked and squirmed a little. I tilted my head and his smirk grew wider as he snorted "Heh, ya kinda do look like Leo, 'cept for them blue eyes, wonder where them came from. But shell with how you talk is just like yer Dad, but since he looks like me guess thats a good thing aint it? Well ya can call me uncle Raph if ya want, but my names Raphael." I slightly smile trying not to giggle. My dad clears his throat behind him and has his arms crossed, giving uncle Raph the '_excuse me' _look. Uncle Raph turned his golden eyes and stared at Father. He put me down on my feet gently and turned to face him directly. His fingers at his sai while Father poked the tip of his sheath for his katana watching Uncle Raphs every move. Everyone got silent but it was broken when Uncle Raph stepped closer and said "Leo... its been a while bro, good to have ya sorry shell back." He smirked slightly after that and so did my dad grinning. "Nice to be back, hot head." they hugged briefly before grinning at each cleared his throat and said in a wise voice "Leonardo, I don't mean to interrupt but we should introduce Yoru to the other children." I blinked and looked around, "Excuse me Grandfather, but what other children? My cousins you mean?" He nodded then yelled "Kids, come in here and meet your uncle, auntie, and cousin!" With that I heard multiple footsteps quickly getting to our location. I put my hands inside my cloak and left my hood down waiting to meet my new _cousins_. Buddha help me. To be continued in chapter 2


End file.
